Welcome to our lives
by mankeyiz
Summary: Three very different young girls end up in a world that's not their own. For two of them it's like a dream come true, for the other it's like hell itself decided to come for a visit. This is their story, read it I dare you. Chapter 1 redone. Chapter 2 still under maintenance.
1. Down a hole into a whole new world

**A/N :**** This is the new version of chapter 1. Me and the one other girl ( One of us decided to be lazy and not change anything ) worked very hard on this, so we hope you enjoy it. Chapter 2 is still under maintenance so please look forward to it. **_ Team D.B.Y.G _

**Summary : **

Three very different beautiful young girls end up in a world that's not their own. For two of them, It's like a dream come true for the other it's like hell itself decided to come for a visit. This is there story, read it I dare you. ShikamaruxOC GaaraxOc SasukexOc and a bit of KakashixOC

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Naruto

* * *

**Chapter 1 : The Creepy creature, the innocent eyes and the tub **

**Izzy :**

Hi my name is Isabelle but you **WILL** call me Izzy. I'm a 18 year old American Asian girl with black/brown hair. My favorite characters are Hinata and Shikamaru, I dislike Sakura and tomatoes and that's all you need to know about me. If you really want to know, I live somewhere on earth, there HAPPY now !

I am currently staying at my grandmother's house for summer break. Her house is in the mountains… which is basically out in the boondox or as people say it nowadays out in the middle of nowhere.

Me and my friends were walking in the back yard ( which is HUGE). We were talking ( more like yelling but there's nobody but us so…) till out of the blue we start falling. Where ? Down a pit ( or a hole ). How ? How in the hell should I know. All I know is while we are falling ( just how deep is this pit or hole ) we start falling asleep ( yeah I guess it's **THAT** deep ).

When I woke up I wasn't at the bottom of the pit ( or hole ) with my friends, I was... where was I exactly ? I was on something warm and soft... just like a bed. …. " HEY I KNOW I'M IN A BED !"

I must have said that out loud because a split second later, some person like thing rose into a sitting position and looked at me. It was freaking me out, I got into a defensive position and did a back flip thingy, when that person like thingy tried to touch me.

Sadly for me, I ended up doing a back flip onto the floor, which hurt like hell. I slowly sat up, rubbing my now smashed nose. " Damn, that hurt like a bitch " I then looked up and notice someone staring at me.

" Hey, wh- " the thing started, but I wasn't going to let it finish.

Any normal girl would scream and immediately run out the door, well guess what, I ain't normal. I shoved my foot in his face, sent him flying backwards and only then did I run.

Apparently god wasn't on my side that day, I ran from one creepy creature to another. This creepy creature was taller and looked even meaner. _Gulp 'Let's try to make up a good excuse just like at school'_

" Hi, my name is Jenifer Frankn'doodle ( don't ask, I WTFed myself too ) I live next door and I was hearing some strange noise coming from this particular... room and decided to check on it and make sure nothing was wrong. Sorry for barging in, goodbye " I then tried to make my way out _' see ya later suckers'_

Too bad for me, Creepy creature number 2 grabbed me by the back of my collar and lifted me off my feet.

" Mind explaining what a girl is doing in here, Shikamaru " _' Did he just say 'Shikamaru... no it must be a coincidence'_

Creepy creature number 1 then got up and opened the blinds. What shocked me wasn't that it was Shikamaru from Naruto but that he was wearing a heart boxer.

I started to blush deeply and had a major nosebleed.

" I don't know who she is or how she got here, I came home with Choji yesterday remember ? " he responded after getting some pants on.

They both looked at me after that. Sighting I decided to tell them the truth, which was useless since they didn't believe me.

" My name is Isabelle S. Jones, I live in Sacramento, California, USA, Planet earth, milky way, solar system. I have a dog and a really annoying younger cousin. But he's at a military camp right now so I don't really care."

They looked at me with " WTF and is she nuts " looks on their faces.

The next thing I know, I'm being dragged to see the Hokage for interrogation. And since I ain't normal, I of course put up a fight. Which led to me being manipulated by their shadow jutsu. Which was VERY uncomfortable, I mean I couldn't control my own body, it felt very strange.

When we got there, I wasn't the only one there. One very familiar girl was there. As some of you might have guessed, she was my buddy and we were about to cause some major trouble. :D _grin_

**Yumiko :**

Hey there I'm Yumiko but you can call me Yumi for short. I'm an American Asian ( Asians are everywhere now ) girl who's 17 and a half years old. I have black hair with red highlights, I wear glasses, not because of my eye sight but because I have to hide my red eyes, freaky right ? Anyway I have a crush on Gaara, you know the red haired Ex-jinchuriki, with no eye brows. I also like his sister Temari, but on the other hand I'm not a big fan of Sakura. Sorry, everyone has their own taste.

Anyways, as Izzy explained it's summer break and my parents are el cheapo and won't send me to summer camp which is a good thing ( for me anyways ) so I'm saying with Izzy and Stephanie ( aha you will see who that is later ) at Izzy's grandmother's house ( Izzy's family is so nice ). We were talking about who was awesomer Shikamaru or Gaara till you know we fell down a pit ( or a hole ).

When I woke up, I was in a bed, that was in a boy's room ( I can tell, I have 3 brothers ).The bed was a made for two people and the opposite side looked like it was used... recently. As I sat up, one of the doors opened, steam came out and then a _**familiar**_red head appeared... in only a towel may I add. Apparently he didn't notice me, cuz he went to his dresser and started to take of his towel !

" OH NO DON'T TAKE IT OFF, PLEASE STOP ! MY POOR INNOCENT EYES ! " I yelled so loudly I throat started to hurt like hell. What I didn't expect after yelling was to find myself under a very naked Gaara with a kunai against my throat :

" Who are you ? Why are you in here ? " I didn't respond ( well couldn't respond, Hey, I got a freakin' kunai against my throat ! ).

I **REALLY **didn't expect the next question at all : " Or are you one of the girls that Kankuro brought back yesterday ? "

That question made me laugh... a little too much for my own good. I stopped dead when I remembered I had a kunai near my neck. " No, I'm not one of those girls and **NEVER **will be " oops maybe I shouldn't have said that... " Ouch that hurts ! Please move that kunai and I'll explain..." well try to explain at least.

It took a good seven mins to get Gaara off me, don't worry he wasn't stuck or anything and I didn't see his you know what so my innocent eyes are fine. I am currently somewhere underneath the kazekage tower, tied to a freakin' cold and hard metal chair. I'm being interrogated by the one and only Baki, well I _was_ being interrogated till I fell asleep.

_I was near a lake with my friends,We were having so much fun. It felt like paradise till someone pushed me in the freakin' lake and got me all wet._

I woke up, socking wet and glared at the person in front of me...till I noticed the person in question was Gaara. My glare turned into a blush, a REALLY really deep blush.

" Look Temari, Gaara has an admirer " a voice from a corner said. I looked to see who it was, and it was Kankuro. I glared and glared and glared till Gaara asked me _again ._

"Who are you and why were you in my bed ?"

I replied _again : _" My name is Yumiko Chinoame ( Chi-No-Ame) , I'm 17 and a half. I'm from Sacramento, California , United States of America. I was in a yard with my friends till we fell down a pit ( or a hole ), I fell asleep and when I woke up, I was in Gaara's bed and my eyes almost lost their innocence."

I looked to see what they thought. Baki and Kankuro looked at me as if I was a Psycho while Temari and luckily Gaara thought I might be telling the truth. In any case, my day just got better.

Baki stood up and said : " Since Kazekage-sama found her it would be best if- " I started to sweat "Yes it would be best if Gaara was the one to watch over her " I fainted. I take back what I just said my day just got worst.

**Stephanie :**

Yo, I'm called Stephanie . I'm a blond with blue highlights French/Australian 17 year old girl. Just because I'm the youngest of my friends doesn't mean I'm weak or anything. On the contrary I'm the meanest, roughest, shortest French/Australian girl you will ever find in the whole universe ( well maybe only in Sacramento...Okay, okay on my street ).

The only thing I have in common with my friends is that we like …. no, make that **LOVE** Naruto... Okay fine geez you guys should calm down, we like highlights ( even if Izzy can't have any ) and we like reading fanfictions and aren't big fans of Sakura. Fine you got me, we have a **LOT **common. Anyway all I have to say is that I would die to see Kushina ( R.I.P Kushina ). Not really, but it would be cool to at least meet her once.

As you all know unless your speed reading sucks ( like my mom's ) all three of us "decided" to take a trip down a pit ( or a hole ).

I woke up in a very hot and damp room, I looked around I was in a japanese style bathroom ( it looks like the one in ranma ½ ) Someone was singing... horribly may I add. I got myself into a crouching position and hid in the bathtub. The horrible singing was getting closer and closer. I decided to ask that person where I was. At this point, I did not have the common sense to think how a person was when they're getting in the bath. The sliding door to the shower opened and I should have closed my eyes...

" Hey, can you tell- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! "

_A few minutes later_

" What the hell was that 'thing' ? " I said sitting in a emo corner

" How dare you call it a thing when you where looking at it so intensely."

" SHUP UP, I WAS NOT " I am still in the bathroom with the terrible singer ( now fully dressed ). I kinda fainted after he came in. We didn't do anything to me except check to see if I had any weapons on me. But he still took my Ipod touch, my cell phone and my keys.

" By the way who the hell are you ? Why were you in my bathroom ? And how did you get pass all my booby traps ?"

I looked around and noticed paper bomb tags, kunais, shurikens, blades and a lot of dangerous stuff where everywhere, ready to shred someone into pieces.

I then looked at this person again, for some reason he looked so damn familiar.

" I won't ask again, who are you ? Why why were you in my bathroom ? And how did you get passed all my booby traps ? "

I ignored him, instead I looked for my stuff, who were on the table just outside the bathroom. Once I saw them, I stood up, put my hands on his shoulders and roughly raised my knee up high. When it hit the place where the sun doesn't shine, the guy fell on the floor and started to roll around cluching his family jewels.

I used this to my advantage and ran as fast as I could, right into the freakin' bathroom wall. I picked myself up and ran again... only to fall down because some idiot just had to grab hold of my ankle.

" LET ME GO ! " I kicked him in the face but he didn't let go, instead I found myself under him.

" We're going to see the Hokage, you better be ready " Oh hell ya I was ready, grabbed his head and slammed mine right into his, he momentarily let go of me and I made a run for it. I manage to get out of his place and into the street. I ran as fast as I could, right into a another wall.

**THUD**

Ow that hurt, why is there a wall in the middle of the road ? I looked up …. it was that damn guy again. I was going to turn around and walk away but he somehow knocked me out and I ended up in the hokage's office. Great... Just Great... now I have to see now I have to see big boobed medical mentor. Berk.

After not talking for about an hour, the hokage was going to send me down to see Ibiki, and that terrified me. He said that he once made a guy piss in his pants, after torturing him for several days of course. As I was going to spill the beans, Izzy walked in with Shikamaru and Shikaku. She looked up at me and we both grinned like maniacs. We were going to give them hell.

_**To be continued **_


	2. Terror of the terrible shopping spree

**A/N :** **I'M BACK ! HELLO TO THE PEOPLE WHO ARE READING **( if there's any )** MY CHAPTER 2 IS HERE SO ENJOY ? **please

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Naruto but I do own Izzy, Stephanie, and Yumi. So no stealing them .

**Chapter 2 :** **The Terror of the terrible shopping spree **

**Izzy :**

Hey guys, let me tell you how my fourteenth birthday cake was ruined. It was a snowy, let me see August, no January day and we decided to have my party outside ( don't worry my family is crazy like that all the time ). My mom brought out the cake out, placed it on the park table. I was about to blow out my candle when Yumi said " EEEEKKKKK Izzy there's a spider on your hand. I saw it, freaked out and slammed the hand that had to spider on it into my cake. Since then I've always I mean ALWAYS hated spiders.

Me, Stephanie , Sasuke and "blush" Shikamaru are in Tsunade's office. Me and Steph ( **WARNING** ONLY ME AND YUMI CAN CALL HER THAT, last time a boy said it he ended up with a broken nose ) just finish telling our story on how we got here and how much we know, it was now Tsnunade's turn to talk.

" You guys will stay here in Konoha, as partial citizens under our protection " We screamed and jumped everywhere till she cleared her throat " as I was saying, you will stay here under one condition"

we froze and stopped breathing " you Izzy will stay with the Nara's " I started to breath again, in the background I think I heard Shikamaru say 'troublesome. Tsnunade continued " and as for you Stephanie you will stay with Sasuke. " Stephanie let out _very_ high pitched scream :

" **NO WAY IN FUCKIN' HELL AM I STAYING WITH THAT FUCKIN' IDIOT. LOOK, HERE BECAUSE OF HIM, NOW HAVE A HUGE ASS BRUISE ON MY NECK "**

" Well it's either that or with one my anbu " as on cue three Anbu puffed into the office. And let me tell you that two of them looked _scary _and the other one looked like a total perv.

" Fine, but you can't blame me if he gets beat up " Sasuke mumble something I didn't were about to leave when Tsnunade said " Wait, girls you will need new clothes " She gave us some money and whispered " take the guys with you " . We smirked, we all know most guys hate going clothes shopping. As we left the room Tsunade called The guys back in. When they got out we ran up to them.

I was so happy that I grabbed Shikamaru's hand, for once I didn't blush. And said with Stephanie as she dragged Sasuke by the ear " **IT'S TIME FOR SHOPPING !" **

After 5 hours of _very intense _shopping, we were done. I ended up getting god knows how may shirts pants and essentials stuff and 2 pairs of shoes but out of all of that I only really liked on outfit : Black ninja pants and shoes and a Purple T-shirt that said "MANGA RULES" in some lite green on the front of my shirt. Over that I had a Black Vest over it ( kinda like the Green ninja ones ).It was **AWESOME.**

After getting Shikamaru to carry some ( most ) of my bags, we got to his house. He presented me to his parents, showed me my room and said he would come get me for dinner but I was way to tired so I fell asleep a soon as he left ( hey 5 hours of shopping is very tiring )

**Yumi :**

Hey guys, let me tell you nobody who knows me well would want to go shopping with me, trust me nobody does not even my mom, who is almost as bad as me. Why you ask well it's simple, my personal record for shopping is 12 hours of non-stop shopping and it always gets longer right now I want to beat that record and do 15 hours. Anyway...

The last time I was conscious, I remember being wet and tied to a hard and cold chair. So `1 when I woke up and was no longer there I was surprised. But that's not what surprised me the most, what did was that I was in someone's arms being carried. And that so called someone was none other than my crush, I me~mean Gaara.

He must a felt that I was up cuz he stop moving and started to put me down (damn I was comfortable ).

After gaining some of my balance back, I started to look around. We were in a town, full of **SHOPS. **YAY ! I was about to run into a shop when a hand stopped me, I turned around ready to yell

" WT~ " I stopped when I saw it was Gaara

" Where do you think your going ? "

" Shopping ! "

" No " was his answer, so I decided to use my super secret, 100% effective move. I used my _puppy_ _eyes _and said in my cutest voice ( Hey, being cute does have it's upsides )

" Please, Gaara just a couple of shops " Yes, I win here I come my lovely shops !

" No " Yes, See I knew it would work, wait WHAT HE SAID NO, not possible It ALWAYS ( well not this time ) WORKS. I started to turn red of A-N-G-E-R

" Come on Gaara let her, at least get some new clothes so she can blend in " THANK YOU Temari and Kankuro

" 'sigh ' fine " YES SEE it did work. After hearing the go, I took Temari's and his hand and dashed for the shops ( oops we left kankuro behind... Oh who cares )

After shopping, we arrived at the Kazekage Tower, Temari was showing me around

" So here's the kitchen, but I can't cook so "

" I can cook ! "

" good, now next week you will go with ' crosses fingers ' me ( HELL YEAH ! )

" Up here there's 4 bedroom, nope never mind, only 3 one room's a storage room now. The 2 doors on the left are mine and Kankuro's and the 2 are Gaara's and the Storage "

" So... where am I going to sleep ? "

" Oh yeah ( Wow she forgot me, how... mean ) you will be staying with 'doesn't cross fingers ' Gaara ( NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !)

" WTF NO WAY I CAN'T STAY WITH HIM, I MEAN WHAT IF HE ' think'... ' done thinking' MOLESTS ME ! "

" I assure you, he won't molest you and you already sleep in his bed already " that's true so why n-

" NO WAY MAN What about my virgin eyes "

" It's Baki's orders " Damn you Baki, I hope you trip down the stairs.

So in the end, I get to go with Temari ( :D ) and share a room with Gaara ( forgive me virgin eyes )

**Stephanie : **

YOSH ! After _very intense_ shopping, I said bye to Izzy and Shikamaru, and am now following an emo guy to his place. When we got there the first words that came out where

" Fuck this place, is worse than you, I thought you were emo but this place is worse "

" Hn " was his famous Uchiha clan response

I dropped all my bags on his emo couch, kicked my shoes off and went to his room where I dropped dead onto his emo bed.

" what do you think your doing" came a voice from the door

" Sleeping, dumb-ass "

" Well go do that on the couch, I want to sleep too, bitch "

" You take the couch, Bastard "

" No, you will, this is my bed, which is in my house "

I didn't even respond, I was going to fall asleep when Sasuke, layed down next to me

" WTF, MOVE OR I'LL MAKE YOU MOVE "

" Hn " I was ignored and was about to hit him but my arm didn't move and I ended up falling asleep next to him. BERK I swear I would kick him off but I'm just too tired.

When I woke, he was no longer there. He was replaced by the smell of food so I went out to see Sasuke in a pink apron holding a spatula and a pot. Under normal circumstances, would be laughing my ass off but for Some reason I didn't feel like it. I noticed that the food wasn't ready, so I snatched my bags of clothes and went for a shower.

At the same time Sasuke decided to take a piss break, he had music blasting in his ears. He was done doing his thing his music stop playing, that's when he heard to shower curtain open, he looked up and saw a very _naked_ Stephanie ( she has some nice legs, and a nice chest ).

Back to Stephanie :

I forgot I didn't have a towel so I shut the water and opened the curtain, only to have it reveal a piss taking Sasuke. Sasuke slowly put his thing away and walked out. Once the door shut, he heard a very high pitch sream

" SASUKE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU FREAKIN' PERVERT, BASTARD DUMB-ASS "

Good thing Sasuke had the reflex to run, or he would have been flattened but the door.

**Elsewhere :** **Baki :**

I fell down the stairs, for no reason, and now I'm in the hospital with a broken leg... I must be getting old. 'sigh'

**A/N :** As I wrote Shopping in general Is very very very tiring, so if someone asks you to come with them ( mostly if it's a girl ) say your busy or something cuz I'll say it again it's very very very tiring.

I'm telling you this from personal experience, cuz my mom was well still is a shopping maniac.


	3. The Triple terrible stories

**A/N :** **I got the idea for this chapter when I lost my ipod, got tortured by my best friend and made awesome (not really ) pancakes for breakfast. And the original Yumiko will be writing her parts starting this chapter. ( let's just hope she doesn't do anything bad ;P )**

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Naruto. sniff

**Chapter 3 :**** The terrifying Ipod, The peanut butter covered fingers and The burned kitchen**

**Izzy :**

**The terrifying Ipod story:**

It's been a week since we landed in the Naruto world. I just finished cleaning my borrowed room . Personally, it's been a good week, for me anyways I can't say the same for Stephanie. Shikamaru took me to eat at ichimaru's where I met Naruto and my all time favorite character Hinata. I kinda got them together. I swear it was an accident... not .

It's Monday or something like that, still no sign of Yumi, maybe she got unlucky and didn't make it to the Naruto world. Anyway I'm very desperate right now, why you ask, well it's simple I have nothing to do and I terribly miss my ipod sniff. Damn I bet Julie took it, wait she can't since I brought it with me. And that's when the once clean room turned into a junk bin or a pig pen as my mom called my room when I couldn't find anything to wear.

After an hour, Shikamaru came in with breakfast and a scroll. I didn't notice him till he cleared his throat which by the way scared the hell out me.

" Do you mind telling me what your doing ? "

" Looking for my ipod "

"Your I- what ? "

" Ipod, it's a rectangle like device that let's me do a lot of stuff "

" you mean this thing ? " Shikamaru pulled an ipod out of his pocket, MY ipod to be exact. I was so happy I dashed for it. Knocking over Shikamaru and my breakfast my I add. I was quick enough to get my Ipod but not fast enough to see Shikamaru under me.

And as if falling on my crush, with breakfast all over us wasn't enough. Shikamaru's parent's just happen to come in. Allow me to explain what they saw. A guy, in this case Shikamaru and a girl me, I was on him, in my pajama, which consist of a black hello kitty ( I still can't believe they had Hello Kitty here ) boyshort and a black matching tank top. So you guys can guess his parents reaction to seeing this scene.

" What in the world are you guys doing ? " After looking at us for an while, Shikaku decided to speak

" I'll leave you guys alone, " he then leaned to whisper something in Shikamaru's ear " you like them on top, just like me " Me and Shikamaru's mom heard it and in sync we made very loud scream and and ….

_**I'M VERY SORRY BUT THIS SCENE HAS BEEN REMOVED DUE TO THE HIGH LEVEL OF VIOLENCE, JE VOUS PRIS DE M'EXCUSER MAIS CETTE SCENE A ETE SUPPRIMER POUR CAUSE DE TROP DE VIOLENCE **_( it basically means the same thing but in French ).

After another hour, the room was clean, my ipod was somehow charging, Shikamaru's Dad was in the hospital and we are now eating a breakfast. I noticed a scroll, and asked about it.

" What's that scroll ? "

" My mission "

" What kind of mission ? "

" Reform team Asuma, train you and take you on missions "

After he said that I dropped my chopsticks, grabbed my bag and dashed to my room, got dressed, packed my ninja tools and started to charge chakra at my feet. After a couple of seconds I stopped and ran for the wall. Surprisingly I ran up to the ceiling without falling. I swear, I feel like Shikamaru said " troublesome " when I left but oh well.

" OH YEAH I RULE ! ". Maybe I should have kept my mouth shut, cuz if I did I wouldn't have lost my concentration and wouldn't have fallen down onto a very hard wood floor.

" OUCH ! " I got up rubbing my head and restarted again, and again and again till I was beat. As I was about to lie down and take a nap , the door opened and Shikamaru came in.

" Get up, we got to go to the training field, hey are you ok ? "

" Yup, ok let's go " And so begun our training, little did I know, I was about to meet my worse enemy.

**Yumi :**

**The story of how I burned down the Kazekage's kitchen :**

Guys, I think I'm in love. I mean there's this guy he has red hair and he's hot and- wait a minute why the hell I'm I telling this to you guys ? I can talk to Izzy and Stephanie, oh ya there not here sniff. I guess I can tell you what happened on on the 8th day of my stay.

I got up at about 7:15, did my usual morning stuff without waking Gaara up. I then went down stairs into the kitchen ad started to make breakfast. Today's menu is chocolate chip blue berry pancakes.

Once I finished the first one, the sent started to attract people down. At 8, Temari grabbed 5 of them and left with a thank you. At 9 Kankuro came down and tried to leave without saying thank you, he then tried to ignore me so I sent a frying pan in his face. And finally around 10 Gaara came down, only in white bower with the Suna emblem on them.

I tried to ignore it but couldn't they were just too cute and to add to the cuteness he had a bedhead. My inner was screaming " KYAA JUST TOO CUTE " then she fainted. What a useless inner. Anyway I continued cooking.

" What's for breakfast ? " I almost jumped out of my skin,

" HOLY FUCKIN' SHITTY MONKEY BALLS " damn he freakin scared me, I was so scared, I accidentally sent eggs and flower flying and to make matters worse their destination was the Kazekage.

I tried to make a quick escape but something grabbed my ankle and made me fall.

And that's how the food fight started. Food was everywhere.

After receiving some flour I sneezed : " atchoooooo" then out of the blue the kitchen blew up. When I opened my eyes, I was in front of a wall of sand, when the sand came down. There was no longer a kitchen just a black big huge ass hole " HOLY SHIT WHAT HAPPENED " . By this time Temari, Kankuro and some other ninjas were here with some of my pancakes in their hands.

" WHAT HAPPENED TO THE KITCHEN ? " asked a very confused Kankuro. I didn't know what to say and thank god that Gaara answered for me " someone put some explosives in the pancake paste and when Yumiko sneezed it blew up "

The next thing I know I see all the ninja that had my pancakes in their hands trash it ( HEY I SPENT TIME AND ENERGY ON IT ! DON'T WASTE IT )

I went up to mine and Gaara's room, and took a shower. I forgot to get my clothes so I went to get some

.When I got out, I was too lazy to get dressed so I decided to lie there for a while. I was SO bored I tried calling people via my ipod. I called Izzy. After a few rings, I was about to hang up when someone picked up " Hello ? Who is this ? " I answered with " KYAAAA, IZZY IT'S YOUUUUUUUU ! WHERE ARE YOU ? "

" hey, why do you sound like Yumi, wait are you Yumi ? "

" Yes you idiotic imbecile "

" Ah, it's Yumi alright ' _lets information sink in_ ' EEEEEKKKKKKK IT'S YUMI ! WHERE ARE YOU ? ARE YOU OK ? "

"I'm fine, I'm in Gaara's room, Oh and I blew up he's kitchen "

" I HAVE TO TELL STEPHANIE, I'LL BE BACK, by the way I'm in Konoha " and with that she hung up.

After hearing that my friends are here, I ran to the door. I ran so fast, I couldn't stop when someone came in, so I ended up running straight into _'looks up '_ Gaara . Only he wasn't looking at me, he was looking up . WHAT HE CAN'T EVEN HELP ME UP THAT'S SO CRUEL AFTER I MADE HIM BREAKFAST TOO ( so what if it was an explosive breakfast ).

" Where are you going and would you please put something on " What's he talking about ?

_' looks down and realizes ' _

" I'm NAKED ! " I quickly covered myself with my towel and pushed Gaara out, only he didn't want to move " Could you get out so I can get dressed ? " No response, 1..2..3..4..5, I snapped my fingers I front of his face and finally got a response " sorry, is something wrong ? " IS HE AN IDIOT ?

" Why yes there is, I'm trying to get dressed, and you won't get out "

" Well it is my room and you already saw me naked, so wouldn't it only be fair for me to see you naked ? " … '_ no response available '_ … … … … … … … … … … … '_ starts to use brain '_ … … …

… …. _' think ' _… … … … … … … … …. …. … … … … … …. _' thinking harder '_… …. …. …. … .. _' thinking even harder '_ … … … … … … …. … … … … … … …_' comes up with solution '_

" **WHY YOU PERVERT ! **" I then threw the closest thing to me, which just happens to be a lamp.

Too bad Gaara left his sand gourd in the now blown up kitchen, I threw my lamp with all my might.

When it hit it's target I made a dash for clothes then the bathroom. Locked the door.

" ' _sigh ' _now I have to hurry up and get dressed before he breaks in " I dropped my towel and looked around for my underwear .

" before who breaks in ? " came a voice behind me _' looks behind ' _

" _OH SHITTTT ! " _behind me was an angry looking Gaara with a huge ass bruise on the side of his face " _spare me ? "_

" As Kazekage I won't kill you but as your roommate and being a guy who has a bruise here _' points to left cheek ' _I will torture you "

**Temari :**

I was in my room, trying on some clothes when I heard some rather loud screams. " **PERVERT ! "**

" **NOOOOOOOOO! NOT THERE ! " **HEIN ! did I hear that correctly **" QUIT TOUCHING ME THERE ! STOP IT'S STARTING TO HURTTTT ! "**

After that scream, Kankuro came bursting through my door . " Are you hearing what I'm hearing ? "

I nodded my head. " So Our little brother Gaara is having... " I nodded my head again . " That's not possible Gaara got some before you did, IT'S A MIRACLE. "** WHACK **"Ow Temari that hurts, and I'm only stating the truth. " **WHACK**. Kankuro then left my room with a bruised up face.

**Back to Yumi :**

" I will torture you " he said to me I tried to run but he did some ninja speed trick and I ended up running into again. I was once again on the floor next to Gaara.

_Drip...drip...drip...drip _" ARGGG would you stop the drip drip noise ! " when I looked at my hands, it was blood, I looked up and saw where it was coming from. It was coming from... Gaara's nose, is it hot ? Not to me, then why was he having a nose bleed ?

Then it hit me. I'm still naked. And me being naked + a perverted Gaara is equal : " **WHY YOU PERVERT ! " **I ran to the shower, grabbed my clothes on the way, shut the curtain and got dressed. When I got out, I noticed Gaara nosebleed was gone and he had a very worrying grin plastered on his face.

"Hey what's up ? " I asked nervously. He took kept closer, I kept stepping back till I hit the wall.

" h-hey Gaara I'm sorry, I- I didn't mean to you know slam that lamp in your face, so let's make peace "

He was still getting closer, till he all of a sudden jumped me and started tickling my feet. EKKK MY WEAK SPOT " **NOOOOOOOOO ! NOT THERE !." **he wasn't stopping "**QUIT TOUCHING ME THERE ! " **I started laughing to much my stomach was hurting " **STOP IT'S STARTING TO HURTTTTTT ! " **

**A**fter a couple of minutes he stopped, picked me up, put on the bed, where I fell asleep.

" Hey don't sleep too much we got to training " Now that woke me up, I sprung off the bed changed into ninja clothes, I was way to busy with my thoughts to remember that Gaara was in the room, with by the way another nosebleed.

" LET'S GO ! " and that's how I was on my way to meeting my worst nightmare

**Stephanie :**

**The peanut butter covered fingers story :**

Hey there, I need to tell you some really very super of out most importance I, your one and only Stephanie Smith am … scared of bugs from the terrifyingly hairy Tarantula to a harmless lady bug, shit I'm scared to kill a baby fly, let alone pick up an ant. Yes I know it's embarrassing for a mean rough girl like me but who honestly would like some kind of hairy ugly slimy looking legs and antennas crawl onto you ? ' _insert shiver '_ YOU must swear to never reveal this to anyone or I will hunt you down and beat the shit out of you .

It's been a freakin' boring week, in this emo apartment with an emo guy. Emo Sasuke is in the while I'm preparing my revenge. My revenge for what you ask it's simple.

Do you guys remember when I forgot my towel and Sasuke saw me naked ? If you don't you might need to read the previous chapter. Oh and before I forget, me and Emo ( Sasuke ) are not alike at all. Sure we like rice balls with bonita fillings and the color blue and hawks and throwing shurikens and kunais ( even if I can't throw worth shit ) and and … see ! we have almost nothing in common.

Now back to my revenge plan.

I am going to use a common prank that everyone knows, I'm going to stick saran wrap on the bathroom door frame and when he comes out BAMMM in his face and for the cherry on top I'm going to take a picture and post it all over ' insert evil grin '. By the way unlike some Shikamaru fan, I found my ipod on the second day here.

After double checking everything I called emo out. " HELP SASUKE ! THERE'S A UGLY LOOKIN' NINJA HERE AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH ' insert shattering glass '. Hey he broke my stuff, I break his stuff.

As planned, he opened the door and ran right into the saran wrap, not only that but I smeared peanut butter, ketchup and whatever was smearabled ( is that even a word ) that was in the kitchen onto the saran wrap. What wasn't planned was for him to be in only a towel, but who cares. I still fell over laughing like a freakin' moron.

" HAHAHA,TAKE THAT "_cough"_you emo idiot " my stomach was hurting, tears were forming, and I was having problems breathing. Basically, I was laughing/killing myself. I was having so much fun till emo had to ruin it by pinning me down on my back.

" HEY, LET ME GO EMO ! " I didn't get a reply, instead he started to reach for the counter. What's he doing ? Then it hit me, like a one ton pile of bricks. I totally forgot to put my smearable material away, they were still on the table.

I panicked, tried to wiggle free, and greatly failed. It's no use I'm trapped, I then did something I almost never do, I started to think about my mistakes ( very rare indeed )

_' maybe I shouldn't have sent my neighbors daughter to a crack house where they used her music sheets as toilet paper. Maybe I should say sorry to the kid, I tortured in elementary school by shoving a Mexican pace up his nose. Yeah, I should definitely say sorry, I mean it's still up there and it takes him 45 mins to get through airport security. Maybe I-...'_

My train of thoughts was stopped when emo suddenly pulled my shirt exposing my stomach and started to uncap the jar of peanut butter. He slowly put some on his finger and was about to stick it on my poor belly button when someone poffed on the edge of the window.

" yo. " this particular person was non other than the porn reading, white...ergh silver haired Kakashi Hatake, also known as Copy cat ninja or as I call him the cheating ninja. Let me explain why, copy cat means a cheater during a test, so to me he is The Cheating ninja Kakashi.

" Sasuke, Tsunade told me me to give this to y-. Oh my is this a bad time ? " WHAT ! ' Oh is this a bad time ? he only notice now that a beautiful young girl is being pinned on the ground, stomach exposed, under a in a towel only emo guy, who by the way is holding two peanut butter covered fingers dangerously close to my poor innocent belly button.

" Kakashi ! " I cried out " I'll get you a _very_ hot date if you get this emo guy off and away from me "

I was waiting for him to reply but all he did was put some scroll-a-ma-thing ? On the counter then just pooffed away.

I was so angry, ( who wouldn't be ? ) " I unleashed all off my anger on a looooong scream.

" **JUST YOU WAIT TILL ALICE FINDS OUT YOU LET THIS STUPID EMO GUY TORTURE ME, SHE'S GONNA KICK YOUR ASS ! COMPARED TO ME SHE'S LIKE GOD. SO PREPARE YOURSELF, YOU DAMN OLD PERVERTED PORN READING WHITE HAIRED SCARECROW ! " **

That got Kakashi's attention, he suddenly pooffed back, only this time he decided to come in '_insert middle finger by your one and only Stephanie '. _He ignored it and went to whisper something to Emo. He than left saying, " my hair is silver, I am certainly not a pervert, I'm not old you are just too young and this ' _shows Icha Icha paradise' _is indeed porn. He then left as if nothing happened. When I looked back at Emo, his face had the same evil smile I had a while ago, it was not a good sign. **SOMEBODY HELP ME ! **

The whole village could hear the screams **" YOU DAMN KAKASHI, I HATE YOU ! OUCH THAT HURTS BASTARD OWWWWW. DO THAT AGAIN AND I'LL FREAKIN' KILL YOU !**

**OWWWW ALICE SAVE ME ! SHIT THAT HURTS ! I SAID STOP DUMB ASS. **The screams were followed by an explosion **" BOOOOOM TAKE THAT YOU DAMN EMO ! HEY !**

**OWWWW, WHY YOU BASTARD ! "**

**After the screams :**

I was sitting at the table eating some ramen, in front of Emo. The air in the room was intense. No one wanted to break the ice. Well someone did, that someone may rest in peace.

" Who's Alice ? " asked Sasuke

" My hot 22 year old sister " I answered coldly

" Why were you screaming ALICE HELP ME ? " totally ignoring the hot part.

" Because she helped me when I ran away from the orphanage"

" You... were an orphan ? "

" My parents died when I was 10, after 2 years in the orphanage, I got sick of it and ran away. Ten days later, I caught a fever and was going to die. When I woke up, I was in her bed and my fever was gone. She took me in and raised me like an older sister. We've been together since then. She saved my life. "

After hearing that, E-Sasuke fell silent and it was pissing me off.

" Do you wanna go train ? If you do get your ninja gear and if you don't … well you can't it's an order from Tsunade. "

I got up and went to my/emo's room and got ready.

" Let's go... Sasuke "

" Hn "

This is how my training started, little did I know this would be the last peaceful day I would have in a while.

**A/N :** Hi there Yumi here, How are all of you doing ? _SHUT UP THE A/N IS FOR ME DUMB BASS_

_Please ignore Yumi, Izzy here I'm going to add one more Oc, her name is Alice and she will be paired up with The gray haired, porn reading Kakashi. _

_If you want to, you can propose her biographie, like where she's from, origins, back ground story or just the way she is dressed everyday. Leave them in the reviews and I'll choose one. The only conditions are that she looks a a least little mature, is a very HOT 22 year old female ( a must, no yaoi ), is the adoptive older sister of Stephanie from whom Stephanie gets her personality and will be paired up with Kakashi. That is all, Jaa-ne._


	4. On the hill, vacation and Alice

**A/N :** _Since, I will be sharing this story with Yumi, and maybe Stephanie I have to tell you these mean :_

( this will be Yumi, speaking ), _( this will be when I speak ),_**( and this will be when/if Stephanie speaks ). _Yumi got the normal writing style because she blackmailed us. _**_Please review if you want to add your Oc._Read chapter 3 A/N for details.|

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Naruto, sadly

**hopeofabrightfuture**: Thanks for the review, your the first one '_ insert sparkling eyes'. _To answer your question, if your talking about when Izzy went up and down the ceiling, or when Yumi 'accidentally' blew the kitchen up, then that's a secret.

* * *

**Chapter 4 :** On the hill, vacation and Alice

**Izzy :**

HELLO EVERYBODY, I'M SO HAPPY IT'S FINALLY HERE ! If your are wondering what is _it_, let me explain. First off, no my time of the month isn't here and I'm not having a mood swing. Two, No Shikamaru did not ask me out, so sad. Three, ... I'm out of ideas.

Fine, I'll tell you whats finally here. It's my …... OWN ICHA ICHA PARADISE !.

Don't get me wrong, I'm no pervert, I'm just curious.

It's been a exactly 3 weeks,4hours, 34 minutes and 15seconcs that I started training.

Today is Sunday, I have no training on Sundays because according to Shikamaru, its a day for rest so I'm bored, I already finished my Icha Icha Paradise and am waiting for the second volume. So yeah, I'm bored and I haven't been in touch with Yumi in a week,why?

Well there's no internet in the desert and no internet means no facetime on the Ipod.

So to get rid of my boredom and get in contact with Yumi, I'll transform my ipod into an iphone, and Stephanie ipod while I'm at it.

After finding the right video and watching it 5 times, I gathered the materials for the transformation.

7 hours of using all my brain power, and it was done, all was left was the testing. I called Stephanie's ipod or iphone and it rung. And I let my wild girl side loose.

" I DID IT ! I AM JUST AWESOME "

I shouldn't have done that because 1 it's 5 in the morning, 2 I'm in the laziest household in Konoha.

" SHIKAMARU SHUT YOUR GIRLFRIEND UP ! "

" SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND ! "

And that's how I accidentally woke the whole village up.

**At breakfast :**

I decided to make up for the Nara's by making breakfast. It was my families secret breakfast recipe. A simple bowl of cereal, hehehe. Nobody was home, Shikamaru's mom left to run some errands, Shikaku was on a mission and Shikamaru looked like he was about to fall asleep.

" pfffff hahahah " I couldn't hold it anymore

" what's with you ? " he asked barely awake

" I'm imagining you falling asleep, face first in your bowl of cereal "

" 'sigh' "

" Say, when's the the nearest festival "

" In a month, why ? "

" I'll be right back "

I went running to my room, got ready and left a note _' I'm going out, don't worry I'll be back before 10pm I think '_

I then left using the window. I went to the messenger tower, and...kinda got lost - -'.

I ended up on a hill, with a Sakura tree on the top. Why not take a nap, I layed down and as I was about to close my eyes someone came up to me.

" That's my spot "

" So ? "

" _troublesome " _I opened my eyes and saw it was Shikamaru.

" What do you want ? "

" To take my nap " I moved over, and he layed down next to me.

The silence was killing me, so I decided to tell him about me, just a little.

" You know, we used to hate each other, I mean me Yumi and Stephanie. "

" Huh ? " he isn't even listening.

" I said, me Yumi and Stephanie used to hate each other. "

" Why ? "

" Let me explain, our school was a private school for geniuses. It was separated into three main buildings. The first one, my section, gathered kids who had excellent observing skills and brains. Basically the kids who used their brains for solving problems. That's why I had no problem using jutsu's."

" That's why you almost blew me up with your water jutsu ! "

" I said I'm sorry, anyway the second building, Yumi's department, was for the kids who had skilled hands, you know for building, crafting etc... but in that department there's another special group, the one's who could handle weapons, Yumi was in that group,they were considered dangerous. "

" Thanks for the reminder, I now know not to piss her off or she'll have my head without me noticing "

"And for the last main building, Stephanie's department. They had kids who used raw power, those who didn't have very handy hands or much of a logic mind. At first, I thought it was full of delinquents till I met Stephanie."

_In Shikamaru's head : ' must protect family jewels when around her ' _

"And finally, there was one top class for the top 3 of each department. All three of us got in. That's when we met. We would always get into trouble for fighting with each other and argue over manga characters. But soon after, my had personal issues and had to withdraw from school."

" What happened ? Dang I'm hooked on your story as if it was a shogi game "

" Shut up... My father died in a car accident, which caused my mom to have a mental breakdown, after getting released she burned our house. We were the only ones to survive my brother didn't. After she committed suicide. Good thing I had grandparents who could provide for me."

" oh, sorry "

" It's okay, because Yumi and Stephanie came to cheer me up " I then got up and went looking for Stephanie. Who wasn't at Sasuke's place, so she make me look everywhere.

I'M TIRED DAMN YOU STEPHANIE !

**Yumi :**

After a very long, month of training, I finally manage to try, I did say try to hit Gaara with falling flat on my ass.

" One more time, don't give up Yumiko "

" Yes, Gaara-sensei "

" Stop calling me that ! "

" Never, You want me to than stop me yourself "

" Fine " he then tired to catch me, that started a game of tag.

If you're wondering why Gaara is kinda OOC ( out of character I think ) is because I slipped a little sake in his water bottle. Hehehe

After catching me and tickling me, and...

" hey your face is getting a little too close "

" you … have pretty eyes "

" TOO CLOSE ! " I then threw a punch, one that he dodge. And as if by magic, he looked like he became sober.

My training then returned to normal.

" Get ready for my ' FLYING KICK A POW ' "

As he was about to dodge, some random ninja appeared out of nowhere.

" Kazekage-sama, I have a message for you "

That made Gaara forget about my ' FLYING KICK A POW ', and the consequence were that he received it straight in the face and was sent flying backwards.

" I...did it, I finally landed a hit on Gaara, YAHOO ! "

Being the idiot I am, I started jumping and screaming in joy instead of helping.

" you there, how dare you attack Kazekage-sama."

" Huh ? Oh him, he told me to attack him. "

He than came charging towards me. Pfff he won't even get close.

_' inhale '_ " SEXY NO JUTSU " and the guy was down. I grabbed my stuff and Gaara and left before the random ninja came after me.

**A couple of hours later :**

Gaara was lying in his bed, when he woke up.

" Where am I ? "

" In your room, you forgot to dodge my kick and got knocked out,...sorry "

" What about the ninja ? "

" Oh,... him... well let's say I knocked him out, but for my defense he's the one who came charging at me "

" I have to get to the office " he got up and left... in only his boxer. NO WAY, I know you're thinking I took his pants off but I swear he took it off in his sleep.

" GAARA GET DRESSED ! " a voice screamed. And that's all it took to make Gaara come back. He got dressed and as he headed out the door he turned to look at me.

" You need to come to the office with me "

I followed him to his office, which was less than 5 mins away.

" Sit in the corner for now "

I sat and waited, and waited and waited. This is getting on my nerves, I was about to leave when a ninja came in. A familiar looking ninja. Oh shit it's the one I knocked out with my good looks. I tried to hide under Gaara's desk.

" Kazekage-sama, there's a problem, you these last few months someone has been stealing your vacation time so if you would take a vacation, it would solve the " vacation-thief " problem .

No response was coming from Gaara, so I decided to speak.

" We could go to Konoha, I could see my buddy's and you could see Naruto. What do you think ? " Still no response, tired of waiting I crossed my fingers, toes, arms, hair, legs for fun.

" Fine, we leave first thing in the morning. " YAHOO ! no not the search engine, the happy word, you know YAHOO I WON kind of Yahoo. Screw the other people, I grabbed Gaara's hand and dashed back to our room.

After a final run up the stairs, it was finally time for me to meet my worst enemy :

Packing for a two month long vacation. Yup it's a long vacation and long vacation means lots of packing and for me lots of packing means I need to use all the brain power I can get. Now for the list, I need socks, pants, shirts etc...

**A half hour later :**

" Done " I was finally done … with my list that is, now for the main challenge : what to bring and what to leave

" Are you done yet ? " I looked up and saw Kankuro

" With my list yes, with packing in general no "

" Geez, girls and their damn clothes " Now that's something my brothers would say.

" Now if you're not here to help, you can leave "

" Ok, ok fine, I'll leave " Once he shut the door, I heard some screams **" WHAT WE'RE YOU DOING IN THERE, I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO NEVER BOTHER A CUTE GIRL WHEN SHE IS PACKING " **"does that mean you're not cute, Temari since it only take you 5 mins to pack ? **WHACK **" OW WTF Temari ! " **WHACK **

After that last whack, I stopped listening and began packing.

**God knows how long later :**

" Finally, I'm done " I sighed in content, standing up, I looked around the room to see how much damage my packing did. I instantly paled, socks, underwear, shirts and whatever you can wear where every freakin where.

_Knock knock knock_

" Come in " It was Kankuro again.

" Are you done yet ? "

" Yup ! '_Content sigh from Kankuro' _Now I just to pack the rest ! '_facepalm' _

" WHAT ! I hope you know, you guys are leaving in 2 hours "

" Really ! ok " delayed reaction 1..2..3..4..5 " WHAT ! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME "

" well because you left a sign on the door that said " I'M PACKING COME IN AND YOU WILL LOSE YOUR HEAD "

Oh yeah, I did leave a sign like that. Oh well.

" Help me pack . "

" Hell no, I ain't never going near a girl in a room filled with clothes "

" Fine. **GAARAAAAAAAAA ! I NEED HELP ! " **In an instant, Gaara was there in the room.

" What ? "

" I need help packing and Kankuro won't help me "

" So ? "

" So could you help me, we're going to be late "

" ….. Fine, Kankuro get out. "

**An hour later :**

" Done " I was finally done, I got up did some stretches and went down.

" I'm making breakfast, want something ? "No response, fine by me.

After eating, we finally left.

**Stephanie :**

It's been a month since, I started training. And man, was it tiring. In the month that went by, I manage to advance my taijutsu and throwing skills, but I can't say the say for my ninjutsu. I mean come on Izzy mastered 22 jutsus and managed to kick some genin's butt.

Even Yumi can use the basic jutsus and throw like a god ( **goddess in this case** ).

Today Emo is taking me to Kakashi's place to discuss a mission or something.

" **THUMP "**

" OW, I can't believe it. I've never fallen out of bed before... " said some emo guy

" No duh Sherlock, this is a single bed " responded some beautiful Australian girl.

" Your fart must have blasted me clear off the edge "

" I seriously doubt that, by the way why are you still sleeping with me "

" … " what's up with him ? _' realizes '_

" NO WAIT, THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN, I MEAN YOU KNOW SLEEPING LIKE ZZZ SLEEP NOT h-h-having you know what...with you...YUCK just thinking about it makes me sick "

" Hey, I'm not that bad...in bed that is "

You see, when Sasuke started training me we hated each other than we got closer, we are about friends, not more.

**An hour later :**

_Ding-dong ... Ding-Dong _

" Yes ? Oh, hi Sasuke and ….. you dumb girl. Come in "

" GRRRRRR "

You see ever since that fateful peanut-butter covered fingers day, Kakashi hasn't really like me. Hehehe -_-'

" you guys can go sit in the living room "

After a couple of hours ( **only an hour but who cares ). **I began to have an urge, a terrible urge to pee, really really bad.

" Ano, can I use your bathroom ? Please, I really need to pee. "

" _' sigh ' _fine it's down the hall to the _' sneeze '_ "

" To the what ? " at that moment he decided to ignore me. _ Stephanie's mind : " Go hang yourself you damn old porn reading perverted ninja "_

So I went down the hall, soon after I came face face with a real problem. Should I open the left door or the right door ? I don't know what made me chose the right door but that door revealed a bedroom. As I was about to shut the door something moved.

I got a better view and discovered it was a woman in the bed. Curiosity got the best of me and I had to look at her face, who knows maybe Kakashi actually has some good taste in woman. As I looked, I noticed that this woman looked a lot like Alice I mean she had the same color hair and the same tattoo on her shoulder, it was a Anbu tattoo, Alice got it done when I told her it would look cool on her, and it did. But hey, we are in Konoha so the chances of this being Alice is low.

Still I had to make sure, so I had to look at her eyes. The woman opened her eyes and they were exactly the same. So this woman is actually Alice, my Alice. I felt happy yet angry at the same time, Because if Alice is in this apartment, Kakashi's apartment to be more precise, in his bed that would mean...

" **KAKASHI, YOU BASTARD ! "** I ran full speed into a wall before correcting my trajectory to the living room where Kakashi and Sasuke were.

" **YOU ! " **I said grabbing a kunai out of my pouch.

" **WHY THE HELL IS ALICE, MY ALICE IN YOUR BED ! I'LL FUCKIN' KILL YOU IF YOU EVEN TOUCHED ONE OF MY ALICE'S HAIR "**

" Huh ? What girl ? I swear I was alone yesterday ! Sasuke calm your wife down ! "

" **SHUT UP ! " **we said simultaneously, eww that felt weird.

" **Liar, you touched Alice " **I threw the kunai, Kakashi dodged it and it almost killed Mr Ukki ( Kakashi's half dead plant )

I was about to throw another kunai when I heard some loud familiar footsteps. Oh damn, I went and tried to hide behind Sasuke.

" **STEPHANIE JASMINE SMITH, DO YOU MIND EXPLAINING WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE ! "**

We all looked at Alice. Kakashi and Sasuke fell over from a blooding nose. Oh well for me hiding. Alice was naked, only having her long hair to cover her boobs, and a small plant to hide her goods.

" Where are we, Stephanie ? "

" Alice could you put some clothes on, there are some perverts here, _'points to the guys on the ground ' "_

" Don't change the subject young lady "

" But th- "

" No buts, now where are we ? "

" Well, how to say this... we are in my manga, you know Naruto, with well Naruto, Kakashi _' points to kakashi ' _That **** of Sakura and Sasgay _' points to Sasuke '_

" I am...not gay " we both ignored him

" This is Kakashi's home, and you were in his bed "

" Oh ! That explains why I felt warm this morning "

" What do you mean felt warm ? "

" Well last night, I was in my bath, but fell asleep before I could get out. When I woke up I was in bed with a guy with silver hair "

Behind me Kakashi was trying to sneak away.

" OH NO YOU DON'T " I grabbed him

" I thought you said that you were alone last night "

" Well technically, I was alone last night, it was this morning that some hot chick was in bed with me "

" Thanks for the compliment "

" No Prob- "

" ALICE DON'T HELP HIM ! GO PUT SOME CLOTHES ON ! "

" Fine "

She left and went to the hallway, I doubt she would find anything. I take that back, She came back with an too large black T-shirt and some kind of shorts with the Konoha symbols on them.

" Where did you find those ? "

" On the bed "

" Alice-chan, that's my t-shirt and my ergh... clean underpants " said some bloody masked kakashi

" By the way, Stephanie is that the cute boy who's from the Uchi- something Family, that you always talk about ?"

" N-no, that's Emo "

" So you're always talking about me " said a voice coming from the floor

I was feeling stuck, trapped or whatever you want to call the situation I'm in till... LIGHTBULB !

I remembered what happened the day I was getting my revenge. I looked at Kakashi then at Sasuke with the same devilish grin I had that fateful day.

" Hey, Sasuke, Kakashi, do you remember the first time I told you guys about Alice "

they then completely paled.

" Alice, do you know that Sasuke molested me and Kakashi did nothing when he saw it happening, also I might have lost my virginity, I was drugged so don't really remember."

Alice then had a visible veins on her forehead " you !" she said pointing to Sasuke " you dare drug my sister and molest her and you ! " points to Kakashi " you guys...have done a good job " _' insert anime drop from everyone but Alice ' _"**WHAT ! "**

I then heard the guys sigh in relief.

" No, I'm kidding, I'm going to fucking torture you than burn you alive " she said all of that with a calm voice as if it was normal. Sasuke and Kakashi looked like they didn't give a damn thing, were they going to regret that.

" OH NOW YOU'RE LOOKING DOWN ON ME, NOW YOU'VE DONE IT " she then jumped Kakashi, who didn't expect a hot chick to jump him, while I jumped Sasuke.

As Alice was about to rip Kakashi's hair out, Izzy came bursting in.

" STEPHANIE HURRY UP, oh Hi Alice, YUMI IS COMING AND WE NEED TO PREPARE A PARTY FOR HER SO MOVE YOU'RE FREAKIN' ASS.

" Fine, I dropped Sasuke and left with Izzy "

" Stephanie ! don't leave me with your sister ! " teach that Sasuke a lesson.

* * *

**A/N :** I totally forgot to say this but in this story Sasuke doesn't go with Orichimaru. Sorry for any confusion I might of caused.


	5. Team DBYG and a Confession ?

**Chapter 5 :**** Team D.B.Y.G and Confession ?**

**Disclamer :**** I don't own Naruto and never will.**

* * *

**Izzy :**

I've never had a boyfriend before, well just one, but I can't really consider him one, since we were 10 when we were going out, which in my opinion is too young and when we were going out on our so-called dates, our parents accompanied us everywhere, literally my mom came with me to the bathroom, same thing with him and his dad. So yeah, can't really call him a boyfriend. When I moved to Virginia, we had break up. One day, he went to my old home ( my parents left his parents the keys ) and through Skype, he cut my favorite stuffed animal's head off in front of my face. I almost had to go therapy because him. Stephanie and Yumi then went to torture him. Oh yeah, all this happened a little before my dad's accident. So yeah, haven't really had a boyfriend since then.

Me, Stephanie, Shikamaru and Sasuke, along with a herd of Gaara fangirls, waited in the front of Konoha's main gate for Gaara and Yumi. Well me and Stephanie don't give rats-ass about Gaara, but he _is_ Yumi's crush so we have to deal with it. If you're wondering where Alice is, we too do not know where that woman is.

After a long wait, we finally saw two figures approaching, a familiar red haired Kazekage and our best friend Yumi. As we ( as in me and Steph. ) were about to dash for Yumi, some stupidly annoying gatekeeper also know as Kotetsu.

" Hold on, we need to make sure it's them " he said blocking our way

" No need, listen to this " I told him

" Yumi it's Izzy, Stupid Kotetsu wants to make you pass a test that takes for ever so instead answers these questions ! "

" OK ! " she answered

" IS YOUR NAME YUMIKO AMBER CHINOAME, AND ARE YOU 17 1/2 "

" YES !"

" Does questions aren't valid " Kotetsu told me " SHUP UP AND LISTEN ! "

" Do you love Gaara ? "

" YES" _'insert glare and threats from fangirls'_

Now for the fun part " Are you virgin ? "

" YES ! " she answered without an ounce of hesitation, behind me I heard Sasuke tell Stephanie "Man is she honest"

" Do you like Yaoi ? "

" YES ! " I heard Sasuke say " she's too honest"

" Do you like Karin ? " Yumi's once pretty and joyful face turned into a dark and glaring face ready to kill face.

" No"

" What about Gaara's fangirls ? " Her face darkened even more

" No way in hell " All the fangirls that were behind me were never seen again.

I turned to Kotetsu and asked him.

" Are they free to go now ? "

" I don't think so..." He wants to play that game, I can play it too

" Yumi, do you like standing there forever ? "

" No" Her face was even darker than the previous one

" So" I asked again " are they free to go ? "

"Y-Yes Ma'am …" he said, his face pale as if he just saw a ghost

Finally, Me and Stephanie ( who did nothing ) were able to greet are long missed friend.

" WE MISSED YOU SO MUCH ! " we said, almost killing her with her hug.

A little further, we saw Gaara be greeted by Shikamaru and Sasuke. Using this very rare opportunity, we girls tried to sneak away to Ichimaru's.

" Where do you think you're going ? " Shit we got busted, still we tried to make a run for it, only to get stopped by our respective crushes. Shikamaru stopped with his damn shadow, Yumi got stuck because of Gaara's sand, and Stephanie... Stephanie was free. We all looked at Sasuke.

" What ? she's not my wife, she doesn't need to be by my side 24/7 " said Sasuke

" YOU LUCKY BITCH ! " we screamed

In the end, we all ended up being dragged to Tsnuade's Office. Where we girls, were kinda forgotten. After all the greeting shit, Tsnuade finally called us.

" Since you girls are all here, do you want to form a team and pass a test ? "

" HELL YES ! " we answered simultaneously

" Then it's settled, you girls will be Team 13 "

" HELL NO ! "

"And why's that ? "

" 13 is a unlucky number "

" _' sigh '_ what will be your team name then ? "

After some thinking, we finally came up with a team name

" TEAM D.B.Y.G "

" HUH ? " everyone in the room but us were clueless

" ugh ' Team Different Beautiful Young Girls"_ ' everyone falls to the ground'_

" Ok fine" Tsunade said picking herself from the floor " You girls have 2 weeks to perfect your team, then you pass the test "

" YES MA'AM ! "

And so the training of team D.B.Y.G started. As the first week ended Kakashi and Alice decided to treat us to drinks. YAY ! who wouldn't be happy that the famous Kakashi was treating us, well Stephanie wouldn't be happy, but heck she's never happy. There's one tiny problem, we ( me, Yumi, Steph. and Alice ) have _very_ low alcohol tolerance.

Hehehe, how are we going to handle Sake, when we can't even handle a glass of champagne... That is one of the rare questions I cannot answer.

**Yumi :**

Good morning, afternoon, evening or night whatever time it is. Let me tell you what happened last night. Apparently Stephanie and Sasuke confess to each other, but hey how should I know I was too drunk to remember. But this is what Gaara told me.

We were all sitting around one of those Japanese styled tables, everyone sitting opposite or away from they're so called roommate. Kakashi just got back with several bottles of Sake. Oh dear... He then pored a cup for everyone, this including us girls. We girls then looked at Alice, who gave us a silent ok. Then we all drank the Sake. That's all I remember... Gaara told me the rest.

Apparently we all turned red but we stayed calm, till Sasuke sneezed, that's when it all began.

" Sasuke-kun..." said a drunk Stephanie " Why are you sitting so far away ? "

" Huh ? You talking to me ? " she then got closer

" WOAH ! " She sat between his legs

" See now where close... "

_' Whistles from the whole gang ' _" Oi, Sasuke ! you lucky bastard ! "

" _Sasuke-kun..._" Stephanie then decided to caress Sasuke's cheek, while making a rather cute face.

In Sasuke's head :_ ' so cute '…... eh ! what am I thinking !_

It was then Alice's turn to join. " Aren't you guys lovey-lovey ?

" YOU CAN'T COUNT THIS ! SHE'S DRUNK ! "

" SASUKE-KUN ! " Stephanie screamed

" HAI ! " he said turning his attention back to her

" DOES ALICE INTEREST YOU THAT MUCH ! "

" YEAH ! DO I ? " Alice just had to keep adding pressure

_' looks at Alice '_ " YOU'RE DRUNK TOO ? " said Sasuke

" SASUKE-KUN ! WHO DO YOU LIKE ME OR ALICE " Stephanie asked furiously

" Well..." Sasuke had issues answering " I...Well you know …..."

Then Kakashi, decided to butt in.

" You know... Alice as big boobs "

Sasuke : _ ' Quickly looks at boobs ' _then _' facetable' ( facetable : when facepalm is not enough )_

" **WELL ? "** Stephanie was getting mad

" Well... I guess you...Stephanie..." said a blushing Sasuke, Yes a blushing Sasuke.

" …...EHHH ! YOU DO ! Well guess what ! I love you too ! "

" So you don't like me ? " asked Alice

" I do, I do ! "

" SO YOU LIKE ALICE ! YOU DAMN 2 TIMER ! " ( inuyasha )

" No, I mean yes as a person "

" SO WHO DO YOU LIKE ? " the two girls decided to team up on poor Sasuke.

" Yeah who ? " asked Kakashi

Sasuke apparently had enough. " SHUT UP ! I LIKE STEPHANIE ! GOT IT ! AND YOU KAKASHI WATCH OVER YOUR GIRLFRIEND ! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE ! " all the other custermers were looking at us, more specificly at Sasuke.

Kakashi decided that Sasuke had, had enough for one night.

" Alice-chan, you should stop playing around with him and come back to me " he said opening his arms wide for her. Only to get... rejected

" But I'm not playing around, I'm serious, you're too old for me anyway "

Kakashi's reaction : " WHAT ! I'M NOT OLD, I'M TWENTY-ISH, AND I COULD GET ANY GIRL I WANT SO BE LUCKY ! "

" Well any girl, doesn't include me, O-J-I-S-A-N "

After that we all went home ( inn for me and Gaara ). Man... was I going to regret drinking.

" Yumi... Yumi get up it's already 11am "

" What... Damn my head hurts " My head was throbbing. I still got up went and got ready to train. Today, nobody was really into it. Not even Stephanie. So to try and motivate them, I showed them a technique I learned before leaving Suna.

I bit my finger, and " summoning no jutsu ! ", Smoke appeared and revealed a puppet similar to Kankuro's huge lizard one.

" Ha Beat this losers ! " I said while showing my middle finger.

" Tsk, that's nothing watch this " she too bit her thumb, drew blood and poof the same hawk Sasuke summoned in his fight with Danzo appeared.

" Try to beat this guy " with that she stuck her tongue out, revealing the seventh of her piercings.

" All of you suck " She bit her thumb, hit ground, smoke appeared and revealed 12 animals.

A rat, a monkey, a dog, a rabbit, an ox, a snake, a roster, a tiger, a horse, a pig, a goat and a dra-

" HOLY SHIT IS THAT A REAL FREAKIN' DRAGON "

" SURE IS ! " Izzy's face was full of joy till Shikamaru, Gaara and Sasuke came jumping on us.

" Do not move, those animals are dangerous "said Gaara

" We were playing a game of cards when Shikamaru noticed a freakin' dragon " continued Emo

" Appeared out of nowhere ready to eat you " finished Shikamaru

" They're our summonings, you freaking dumbasses " said a very pissed off Stephanie.

" Don't lie, we've been training you all this time, and neither of you have a summoning " responded the guys.

" YES WE DO ! "

" NOW GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME, EMO ! " Stephanie sent Emo flying

" Could you please get off of me ? " Shikamaru got off of me cautiously

" Gaara, get off, you're heavy. " Gaara... didn't get off

" You... smell nice " me and Stephanie kicked him off of her.

After some explaining, some calming down, and apologizing to the Kazekage we we're finally able to show some I did say some of our tricks to the guys even though they don't deserve it.

Let's just say that after showing them some, and accidentally capturing a strolling chunnin, they made us drag them home. Well we are to blame, one of our combined techniques required us to be in swimsuits, which caused them to faint. It only proves that they're all perverts.

Anyway that concluded our last day to perfect our team so wish us luck, when we go take our test.

**Stephanie :**

After getting drunk, being brought home and falling asleep next to Sasuke I found myself in a dream, I think. I was sitting in some kind of porch next to Sasuke, who had mysteriously grown a beard. Don't ask it's too freaky to describe. There were 2 kids, who looked like a combination of me and Sasuke... they weren't bad looking, they were rather... cute looking. A girl and a boy, the girl was throwing shurikens, who hit their mark perfectly. And the boy looked like he was taijutsu-ing a doll that strangely looked like Shikamaru. I once again looked at freaky-lookin' beard Sasuke. Who looked at me worryingly " Are you ok ? Is the baby kicking again ? " I looked down at my stomach,... man was it round... OMG I'm prego of EMO ? NO NO NO, THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING ! I DON'T WANT DEPRESSED KIDS ! I WANT HAPPY JOYFULL KIDS, NOT EL REVENGO ONES ! :'( I didn't want to believe it, so I asked Sasuke a rather simple question " Sasuke ? "

" Hummmm... what is it ? "_ 'click'_

" Tell me, you love me"

" I love you " he said it instantly without hesitating. _'click'_

I woke up instantly ** THUMP ! **_'click'_

" Man..." said a voice coming from the floor " Why did you kick me off this time ? " I could hear how annoyed he was. Still I was going to be honest him...

" I had a nightmare "

" _'sigh ' _what was it about this this time ? "

I explained my dream.

" _'facepalm' _what's so bad about it ?" he asked as a red mark started to form on his forehead

" Oh it's not bad, I actually liked the way you said it instantly and all..."

" Really..." I didn't notice the very faint redness on his face

" The only problem... was that it was _you_ who said it in that perfect way" Oh, did I notice the redness of his face now.

" WHY YOU ! "

" WHAT ! IT'S ONLY THE TRUTH "

" That's not what you said yesterday " he mumble just loud enough for me to hear

" OH yeah, about yesterday, what happened I don't really remember..."

" You... don't remember... anything ? "

" Apart from the nasty flavor of sake and your ugly mug in front of me, nothing, why did something happen ? "

" NO ! I mean no-nothing happened "

" Kay, whatever. I'm taking my shower... YOU PEEK AND YOUR DEAD ! "

After getting dress and what-not, me and Sasuke decided to go shopping for food.

" Hey ! What do you want ? Pickle plum or bonita for the rice balls ?" I asked him

" Bonita " I knew it. He doesn't change.

" Good, cuz I wouldn't get the other one either way" Ignoring my comment Sasuke continued with :

" Changing subject, but is it me or are people looking at that billboard then at us and laughing"

I looked around, and it was true, so I dragged Sasuke with me to see what was on the billboard.

It was pictures of me and Sasuke... from this morning.

On the first one, we were like husband and wife, in bed with me lying my head on his chest, his arms wrap around me protectively. We glared at each other.

On the second one, Sasuke was hovering over me, noses touching, like he was trying to k-k-kiss me.

Sasuke tried to run, I grabbed his hand to stop him, but did nothing to him.

On the third one, Sasuke was getting his ass kicked off the bed. This time I tried to run but he stopped me.

Suddenly we were shoved right into the billboard, and the pictures came falling into my hand, I looked at the back and it said " property of Yumiko and Isabelle " I'M GOING TO FREAKIN' KILL THEM !

I grabbed the pictures, Sasuke, and his wallet, paid and left with the intention of killing Two girls.

" WAIT, STEPHANIE ! "

" WHAT NOW ! "

" Never mind " Only then did I notice I was still holding his hand. I immediately let go of his hand and Ram down the door of the Nara's. No one came to scream at me, so I went to Izzy's room and ram her room door down to. Ramming doors down is awesome. The door went down and it revealed no one. So I dragged Sasuke across town to the hotel where Yumi is staying. I wanted to ram down another door but Sasuke stopped me. " No more, door ramming,I don't have enough to pay for another broken door."

" What money ? I have your Wallet. "

" No I got it back "

" How ? I hid it in here _'shows chest'"_

" And I got it back... somehow"

As we were fighting I heard another one of those annoying clicks.

" Hey where did that damn annoying click come from ?"

" In that tree, why ?" I didn't answer his question, I just went to the tree and rammed my foot into the base. And guess what, 2 guys and 2 girls came down. Over near a shop, I heard a boy say " MAMA LOOK ! THAT GIRL GOT THE TREE PREGNANT ! THE TREE JUST POPPED OUT 4 PEOPLE !"

I decided to ignore that comment about me getting the tree pregnant and go kill the four people that fell down the tree. Out of nowhere I pulled out 2 ropes.

" SASUKE ! ATTACH GAARA AND SHIKAMARU " I said as I threw him a rope

" yes ma'am..."

" Hey, why are you listening to her, you her dear hubby or something" called out Shikamaru as he tried to get away

" No, but she makes my meals and does my laundry " he said with a pretty calm face.

" HEY DON'T REMEMBER THE TIME I SAVED YOUR ASS FROM GOING WITH ORICHIMARU ! "

" Oh that, I'll pay you back, just not today, I'm spending my time with my _wife._" he said with a wink that I didn't catch.

The word _wife, _kept echoing inside my head _' wife …..wife...W-I-F-E _'

I let go of Yumi and Izzy to get yell my lungs out at Sasuke.

" WTF WIFE, I AIN'T YOUR WIFE, I AIN'T EVEN YOUR GIRLFRIEND ! SAY THAT WORD AGAIN AND YOU'LL NEVER EVER SEE MY FACE AGAIN !"

Just to try, Sasuke said " but you are my wife ". Man does he now seriously regret saying that sentence.

" Oh well, Izzy looks like I'm bunking with you for a while... But that does mean I'm not going to make you pay for what you did "

**A couple of days later :**

" Stephanie ! I'm tired of eating instant ramen with Naruto ! And my clothes are either not clean or way to soapy, Don't make me drag you by myself ! "

" JUST GO AHEAD AND TRY ! " Sasuke then rammed the door down, grabbed me, put me on his shoulder and literally carried me home. Where I ended up cleaning, cooking and doing laundry.

Meanwhile, me and Shikamaru returned to our shogi game.

" Just like husband and wife, don't you think ?"

" Yeah... check mate"

" WTF ! NOT AGAIN ! "


	6. Bonus chapter

**A/N :**** I was only able to post this thanks to McDonald wifi, so all hail McDonald and their wifi !**

_**Bonus chapter :**_

**No one's Pov :**

After days and hours of begging, screaming whining, cooking, cleaning and laundry withholding, all three girls, Shikamaru, Gaara and Sasuke decided to have a sleep over at Sasuke's place. It was also decided that the girls would do the cooking and sadly ( not really ) the guys did the grocery shopping.

The girls were at the library looking for a good cookbook, when the guys came back.

**Sasuke's Pov :**

I gave the bags to Gaara and told him to put them in the kitchen and then went to the living room to watch some TV with Shikamaru. As I was zapping through the channels, Gaara, Yumi and Izzy walked in.

I looked around... where was Stephanie ? Didn't she go with Izzy and Yumi to the library ? Apparently Yumi and Izzy were thinking the same. I got up and decided to ask :

" Where is Stephanie ? "

After a minute of silence, Gaara decided to FINALLY speak up

" She was in the kitchen, when I went in there. " I then decided to ask a very critical question

" And what did you do with the bags of food ? " _' Oh god, please help u-'_

" I gave them to Stephanie "

" … " I looked at Izzy and Yumi, I instantly turned white when I saw their faces.

I made a dash for the kitchen : " STEPHANIE DON'T TOUCH ANYTH-"

I yell was cut short when Stephanie appeared with a pot in her hands : " COME EAT ! "

-.- We are doomed. No seriously, except for her rice balls. She absolutely CAN'T cook. When I was sick, she tried to make me rice porridge and instead... she ended burning my whole set of collectible stamps

Yes, to those who do not know, I collect stamps ( I don't think it's true ).

We all sat down to eat, as Stephanie served us the so-called curry.

" … " I looked the others plate, good mine wasn't the only one with full carrots and onions and a freakin banana, that wasn't even peeled.

" Well " Stephanie said, taking a seat " thanks for the food we are going to eat and for not making me have stinky feet, let's eat ! " and we all took our first bite.

O.O - wide eyes. It was … good. We dug in and actually ate the whole thing before separating into 2 groups. The girls in the room and the guys in the living room.

…

I don't remember what happened but when I woke up, I was sitting on the couch with …. Stephanie on my lap. Yumi was lying on top of Gaara under the table while Izzy was sitting on the opposite couch with Shikamaru laying his head on her lap,who had his arms around her waist. _Click click click _

I looked at the window and saw Naruto and Hinata, with a camera and a very worrying grin on his face.

I froze, don't tell me he's going to... " NARUTO !"

_**The end **_

**A/N :**** this story has nothing to do with the original plot. Hope you liked it. **


	7. The Evil Sand Cupids Part 1

**A/N :**** I've been going to sleep at 4 am these past few days because my brain decided it's time to end this stupidly annoying writers block. And from the calls I got from Yumi and Stephanie, it seems like the same thing is happening to them, so we hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 :**** ( Part 1 ) The Evil Sand Cupids**

**Izzy :**

Hey guys ! Long time no read ! Did you miss me ? If you did, don't get your hopes up, cuz I sure in the hell didn't . Anyway back to what happened in the previous chapter. Let's see team D.B.Y.G was created, a fight was scheduled and... I'm too damn lazy to tell you what happened, you'll have to get Yumi and Stephanie to tell you.

A week after the test :

It was a beautiful, nice, peaceful day in Konoha, everything and everybody was happy … except for one person, and that person is me. Now this is something I'm willing to tell you guys.

As usual, Shikamaru woke me up a little before dawn and we ate breakfast. It was suppose to be a peaceful day, we were going to go up to the hill, where we should have played shogi and taken our nice naps. Again, it was suppose to be a peaceful day. NOT.

Apparently, Yumi, with the help of Gaara, decided to play cupid for me and Shikamaru. URGH A REAL PAIN IN THE ASS.

We decided to stop at the local bookstore before heading to the hill.

To those who do not know, to me the hill is a very special place, it's where me and Shikamaru have our daily shogi game, or in my case a daily shogi beatdown. It's also the place where we have our important daily naps. So, to anyone who tries to mess with it, will suffer eternal pain. And I am not joking, I already have a perfect jutsu for it. So, to all the people out there, I dare you guys to do something to my precious hill.

Enough of that, now as I was saying, we were going to the bookstore. Where the ' Evil Sand Cupids' made their first move.

It was still early in the morning, maybe 6:30-ish. We were the only ones in the shop. Apparenly the clerc had a huge urge to pee and the stores toilets were clogged with something that looked like sand. But hey how should I know, I only know what the clerc described as he ran/held his pee/cursed out of the store and into the one across the street.

The store was empty or so I thought. I was in the back, looking for a ' shogi for dummies', when I heard someone call for help in the storage room. I ran to the door frame and looked in, it was dark and I couldn't see a thing... ok fine, I could see the shapes of boxes, toilet paper, books ( kinda obvious ), some plants, a person, paper, etc... wait, what ? A PERSON ?

As I was about to call that person out, something hard like a rock sent me flying into the room. The door was slammed shut and the sound of a lock clicking was heard.

I slowly got up, rubbing my acching butt. I looked around, the only light I had was coming from a small window, sadly when I tried to open the door, it wouldn't budge, neither did the window. I guess, I gonna have to force my way out. I did the necessary hand signs and said " Katon Grand-" I stopped my jutsu midway. Something touch my shoulder

_SHUDDER _

I slowly turned around, jutsu still ready the blow when I noticed I couldn't move my body. I looked at the thing and noticed this 'thing' had a pinapple like haircut. **-'** I knew instantly who it was. I undid my jutsu and glared at Shikamaru.

" What are you doing here ?" I asked him, trying to hide my book.

" Someone called for help, and when I came something pushed my in here, what about you ?"

" Ditto" I said not really wanting to explain everything again

' _sigh '_ He went over to the door, got down on one knee and did his shadow jutsu. I closely watched how he handled his shadow, I followed it with my eyes and stopped when his shadow suddenly disapeared.

" What's wrong ? " I took a step back when I noticed how pissed he looked. And let me warn you, a pissed of Shikamaru is something you do NOT want to meet. I meet him once, and that was when I accidently lost his favorite shogi piece.

" **THIS STU-PID DOOR IS A FREAKIN' JUTSU PROOF DOOR, AND I'M WILLING TO BET THAT, THAT **_**'**__points to window' _**IS A JUTSU PROOF WINDOW" **he said munching down every word ( a/n : I wonder what words taste like, do they taste like feet ? ).

" Dude, take a chill pill, or maybe even a couple, CALM DOWN " I said sitting my butt down on a box. I closed my eyes and tried to stay calm. My heart was beating so fast. I started to think about how I should use this situation to my advantage.

_' KYA ! we're alone, I could tell him I love him A LOT. Well he should already know that, judging on my reaction when we met. Hehehe not one of my bests. '_

My heart was beating so loudly, I was scrared he could hear it. _THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP_

_' Maybe I should tell him, that I love him anyways... and then he would say " I love you too " and we would go out , get married and live happily ever after...'_

" **... "**

" **... "**

" **... "**

" **... "**

**" ****... "**

**" ****... "**

**LIKE HELL THAT WOULD HAPPEN !**

I snapped my eyes open, went to the door and KICKED that sucker down. Man was I STEAMIN' on the inside. I looked at my watch. It was 12:35.

O.O - wide eyes. Just how long have we been in there ? Shikamaru came out and my stomac growled. I blushed scraching the back off my neck.

" hummmm... could we get something to eat before heading to the hill... " I said lowly

" Sure, there's this place Choji recomended ... and don't worry it's not the B&Q place "

After eating :

We came out of the shop, and man was I craving some cake. Some red haired waitress gave us a cake shop flyer, saying it's a new buisiness that her family just opened. Sadly, I had no money left since I paid for lunch. MY CAKIESSSSSSSSSSSS !

Noticing my depressing aura, Shikamaru told me he would get some cake for me . Man was he so nice, the cakes they had look DELICIOUS. As I was eating, I got some on my face, but decided to wipe it off later. Apparently, Shikamaru did't agree. He took off the piece with his finger and just stood there staring at it.

)( - pissed off. What ? Was it gross ? Then he shouldn't have touch it. My ignored him and continued eating my cake, using my messy way.

**Shikamaru :**

While I watch Izzy eat her 5th piece of cake, I noticed she had cake on her face and that she didn't notice it. So I just took it off with my finger. Sadly, I was a big piece and I did not know what to do with it.

1- I could put it in my mouth

doesn't seem like a good idea, seeing how much she blushed in the storage room

2- I could wipe it off on a napkin

seems wrong cuz then she'll think that I think she's like bacteria

3- I could shove it in her mouth

seems wrong for various reasons

After not being able to chose for 5 minutes, I decied to just go for the first option. As I planned, she blushed like hell and finished her cake. I got up to pay when the same waitress who gave us the flyer came up with a funny looking cake.

" Try this new cake and have your whole bill paid for ! " She said putting the cake on the table.

I looked at it then shuddered. I looked like someone just put spagetti on a cake shaped plate.

" Ummmmm... no thanks, I'm rather full and we have somewhere we have to be " I said opening my wallet, I looked at the price... I didn't have enough... great... just great

The waitress grinned at me in a spooky way. " So, are you willing to try our new cake and get your bill paid for ?"

" I guess so... " I looked up at Izzy, and a bright idea came to me

" Izzy, why don't you eat this cake ? " As Izzy was about to respond the waitress held up a piece of paper while telling us what was on it.

" There is one condition " Great... just great ... " You must it this cake with your partner or you'll be charged for this cake " I glared at her and began to eat with Izzy.

As we neared the end, one of the most cliche things happened. The noodle I was eating was the same as her's and obviouly Izzy didn't notice and kept eating till we... kissed. _Smooch, Chu 3 , smack, or whatever sound you hear when kissing was made _

Izzy stood there wide eyes O.O - wide eyes, for a second before punching... the waitress ? Square in the face. The waitress was sent flying and Izzy stomped to the door looking REAL pissed off.

" Izzy ! Wait for me ! "

* * *

_**To be continued**_

* * *

**A/N :**** To those who are curious, no I never ate feet before. Then why did I say taste like feet ? Simple. I tried some cream cheese before and it tasted like feet. How do I know the taste of feet ? Well I don't, the only thing I know is that it tasted like feet and that's that. Yeah I'm weired, I know.**


End file.
